Law CrystalDefenders
The Bisga Greenlands Summary: A single path, The Bisga Greenlands has a few twists and turns giving your party ample opportunities to defend the road and protect your crystals. Objective: Protect your crystals by strategically deploying units to defend the road from enemy waves appearing from the left entrance. Rewards: Varying amounts of gold after each wave depending on how many enemy units were defeated. A wave bonus is also earned depending on how well you performed overall. You will recieve a final score after clearing all waves or losing all of your crystals. Walkthrough: Mission - The Bisga Greenlands is the first stage in World One. This is the introductory level to Crystal Defenders, the enemies will enter from the top left of the road and follow the path to the exit on the right. On the left side of the screen are upcoming waves of enemies and to the right are your selectable units. You begin the stage with 40 gold and 20 crystals. Use the gold to hire a variety of different units in between each wave to defend the road. There are 30 waves to clear, each bringing more difficult enemies with higher hit points and resistances as you progress. Enemy units will enter from the top left and follow the road so place units on the grassy areas on the sides to defend it. Take note of the circle that surrounds a unit. That is the unit's reach, its radius of attack. If an enemy unit survive's your party's attacks and reaches the exit on the right, a crystal will be stolen for each creature that reaches it. As you progress through the waves, you will encounter enemies with certain resistances to either physical or magical damage. There will also be creatures that have special attributes such as flying or quick moving. You should build a well rounded party to be able to defeat the variety of enemy waves as you progress. Once per wave you will also have the option of summoning an esper. Espers are powerful aids that can help your party by dealing damage to enemies, boosting your party's attack powers or nullifying resistances and weakening enemies. However, summoning an esper will cost your party five crystals. Espers also cannot be summoned if your current crystal count is at five or below. Only consider summoning espers in dire situations since you cannot accumulate additional crystals throughout the stage and the game will end if your crystal total drops to zero. Available Units (Jobs) - *Solider (8g) *Black Mage (8g) *Archer (8g) *White Monk (8g) *Time Mage (50g) *Thief (50g) Available Espers - *Ramuh (Causes damage to enemies and slows their speed) *Phoenix (Boosts your party's attack and range) Leveling Up - As you clear each stage and earn gold, you have the option of either hiring new units or leveling up the ones that you already have. Although it may seem beneficial in the earlier waves to have many low level units, as you progress further into the more difficult waves you'll need to have higher level units to deal heavier damage to enemies with more hit points. You should consider leveling up units whenever possible, especially those that have an advantage to the next wave of creatures. Additional Notes: *Although the thief cannot attack, it will earn the party extra gold if an enemy is defeated within its range. *Some enemies have the ability to steal multiple crystals, which will be noted under their HP in the next enemy display screen. Media: thumb|left|300px